Nightmares
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: The title pretty much explains it all : - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate looked around the crowded room and spotted The President talking to a punch of politicians. He caught Kate staring at him and strode over.

"Special Agent Todd" he smiled.

"Mr. President" Kate replied bowing her head.

"I haven't seen you on Air Force One, you haven't been ill have you?" he questioned.

"No Sir. I resigned from the Secret Service and was offered a job at NCIS" She paused. Kate looked past The President to Gibbs standing a couple of hundred metres away. The President turned around noticing Kate staring off at the distance.

"Friend of yours?" he inquired.

"Boss" she shrugged. The President nodded his head and turned back around to look at Kate. He was about to open his mouth and say something but a member from his cabinet came up and spoke.

"Mr. President, Sir. We are ready for you" he smiled and gestured towards the stage. Kate watched him leave then looked around the room and found Tony standing next to the food table with McGee close by. She smiled to herself but it quickly faded away into a frown. Kate stared at Gibbs and the stranger standing behind him. She looked closer and a caught a glimpse of a gun pressed to Gibbs back.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentleman. Today I stand…" The President began his speech. The words were drowned out by her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She pulled out her gun and she pushed past the people to reach Gibbs.

"Hello" Kate smiled pointing her gun in the guys face.

"Another one of your precious little Special Agents?" the guy mocked.

"Gibbs?" Kate questioned as she lowered her gun.

"Kate, what's going on??" Tony asked behind Kate with his gun drawn.

"I'm not sure" she whispered looking over her shoulder to notice McGee had appeared to with his weapon out.

"Kate, don't do it!" McGee said moving forward seeing point her gun back at the man. She pulled the trigger but McGee quickly moved forward and pushed her arm up towards the ceiling.

"MCGEE!" she shouted spinning around to face him. Kate looked towards the stage as a group of five FBI agents covered The President and escorted him off the stage and to safety outside. Kate turned back to McGee and smiled faintly realising what he had down. "By the way, this guy isn't after The President… If you haven't noticed he's got a gun to Gibbs!" Kate whispered.

"That's right, and if you want him alive. Give me some space!" he ordered and immediately they all backed away. "And I want that chick to throw her gun over" he shouted.

"No chance!!" Kate shouted pointing her gun at him again.

"Kate, do as he says" Tony said. She turned around to find McGee and Tony putting their weapons on the ground.

"What _**are**_ you doing? That's Gibbs he's got a gun to!!" Kate screamed.

"I know Kate but if we do as he says he will let Gibbs go" Tony explained.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists!" Kate hissed.

"I would listen to your friend Kate" the guy grinned.

"NO!" She shouted turning back around and noticed Gibbs smiling at her.

"Fine, I'll just make you" he shrugged grabbing Gibbs around his shoulders and pointed the gun just under his jaw. "Now please slide across your gun" he asked again.

"Ok, I'll do anything, just… leave Gibbs alone" Kate said placing her gun on the floor and pushed it across with her foot. She took a deep breath and tired to remain calm but tears swelled in her eyes none the less.

"Now why would you go and say something silly like that? He is just your boss after all?!" the man frowned. "Hang on, what am I doing? How rude of me to know your name yet you don't know mine" he laughed.

"I don't care for your name, just let Gibbs go!" Kate cried.

"Dashk Boris at your service. Now let's discuss further way you want me to leave Gibbs alone?!" he questioned.

"That's none of your business!" Kate hissed.

"Oh I think you'll find it is!" he grinned pressing the gun harder against Gibbs' jaw. "So once again, why do you want me to leave him alone?" Dashk insisted.

"Because I love him" Kate whispered staring down at the floor. She looked hearing a struggle between them. She gasped seeing Gibbs punching Dashk to the ground and hurried across to her.

"I love you too" he smiled and kissed her.

"No! You're not allowed to get away!!" Dashk screamed picking up the gun and shot Gibbs in the back.

"NOO!" Kate yelled as Gibbs clung on Kate for a moment before falling to the ground.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs entered the squad room carrying his cup of coffee. He stopped in his tracks hearing Kate shout his name. He looked down at his watch then at the younger Agent slumped over her desk fast asleep.

"Kate" he called shaking her shoulder.

"No, Gibbs…" she whimpered.

"Kate!" Gibbs said shaking her shoulder again.

"Huh?" she mumbled sitting up.

"It's late, why don't go you home" Gibbs smiled.

"You're alive!" Kate smiled.

"Yes" he frowned confused. "Did you have a bad dream?" Gibbs guessed.

"More like a nightmare" she yawned stretching out her back.

"Care to share?" Gibbs said stepping closer to her desk.

"Where are Tony and McGee?" Kate asked looking past Gibbs.

"They went home as I went out to get my coffee. You said you wanted to stay and finish your report. I figured you would be gone by the time I got back" he shrugged. Kate nodded her head then turned away from Gibbs. "Kate?" he said softly moving around her desk. He bent down in front of her and lifted her head up. "What's wrong?!" he frowned wiping away her tears.

"It felt so real" Kate whispered.

"Was only a dream" Gibbs replied. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"You died…" Kate said choking on the words.

"Was only a dream" Gibbs said again.

"I know, but it just felt so real" Kate sighed.

"Kate…" Gibbs paused to take a hold of her hands. "I'm not going anywhere" he smiled. Kate stared into his blue eyes confused by his comment. Gibbs took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. "I love you. I have been in love with the second I met you" Gibbs smiled faintly. He stood up to hug Kate around her shoulders.

"I love you too" she whispered into his ear. Gibbs moved his head back and kissed her lips.

"So does this person have a name?" Gibbs asked staring into Kate's eyes.

"Um… I can't remember his first name, but I think his last name was Boris" Kate shrugged.

"It wasn't Dashk Boris, was it?" Gibbs said sitting back on his legs. Kate looked at him suddenly and her heart began to race.

"Do you know him?" Kate squeaked.

"No" Gibbs lied. "Why don't I take you home" Gibbs said getting to his feet. Kate nodded her head and quickly gathered her things. She waited for Gibbs at the lift and headed down to the car park.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N:** I had this idea while I was watching 'Air Force One' so I decided to write about it. I have another idea for a second chapter, but I'm not sure if I should write about it. What do you think??


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The car trip to Kate's apartment was silent. Gibbs parked his car in the visitor car park and rushed around to help Kate out. Kate smiled up at Gibbs then walked over to the lift and pressed the button.

"You coming?" she asked looking back at him standing by the car.

"Yeah" he nodded his head and quickly joined her by the lift. Gibbs took Kate's hand as they walked into the lift. Kate pressed level 4 button and the lift hurtled upwards. Minutes later the lift doors opened, Kate exited and walked down the hall. She stood in front of a door with number 30 on it. Kate rummaged around in her bag looking for her keys. She pulled them out then unlocked the door.

"Coming?" Kate asked seeing Gibbs tying to peek around the door.

"Ladies first" he smiled. Kate smiled faintly as she entered into her flat. She dumped her bag the floor and moved over to the couch.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked seeing Gibbs standing near the couch.

"I'm fine" he said sitting down next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Kate whispered looking across at him.

"Sure" he nodded.

"How did you know Dashk Boris' name?" she frowned.

"I killed his brother" Gibbs said quietly.

"But you had a good reason right??" Kate asked lifting his head up.

"Bloody good one indeed!!" he shouted.

"Are you going to tell me?" Kate asked quietly. Gibbs looked over at Kate then stared out the window. _'I guess it's about time she knew plus she told me of her nightmare about me dying'_ Gibbs thought to himself.

"I guess so" he paused. "Dashk's brother killed my family. I was serving in Kuwait when Shannon and Kelly were murder. Shannon witness the drug dealer kill a Marine, she identified the drug dealer as the murderer and before the trail he shot their driver and they both died in the crash" Gibbs explained avoiding Kate's eye.

"I'm so sorry Gibbs Kate said hugging him around the shoulders. "When was this?" she asked.

"1991" he replied softly.

"Oh Gibbs" Kate mumbled hugging him once more. Gibbs smiled faintly and hugged her back. He sat back n the couch and stared down at his watch.

"I should probably go, it's late" Gibbs said getting to his feet.

"No! Stay…" Kate cried pulling him back down onto the couch.

"Kate I've already said it before, I'm fine and I'm not going anyway" he smiled faintly.

"But how do I know that if you aren't with me?!" Kate sobbed.

"Hey I'm an ex-marine, remember?" he laughed getting to his feet again and grabbed his jacket he walked across to the door and was about to turn the handle when Kate came running up behind him. She snuck into the gap between Gibbs and the door.

"I'm not letting you leave!" she shouted.

"Kate don't be silly" Gibbs frowned pushing her away.

"You'll be safe here, I promise!" she begged.

"I can look after myself" Gibbs said swinging the door open.

"I sleep with a gun under my pillow!" Kate cried using it as a last resort to make Gibbs stay. Gibbs closed the door and walked over to her.

"You what?!" he growled.

"Sleep with a gun under my pillow" she said again realising this wasn't a good idea.

"Good girl" Gibbs smiled putting his jacket down again.

"You're staying?" Kate squeaked.

"Just say the word and I'll stay forever" Gibbs grinned.

"Really?!?" Kate shrieked tackling him to the ground.

"Of course" he smiled fondly at her.

"Hang on… what about Shannon and Kelly?" Kate asked sitting up.

"I know they would want me to move on with my life and mourn them forever" Gibbs explained. "So my place or yours?" Gibbs asked with a small hint of a smile on his face.

"Huh!?" Kate frowned.

"Which place should we move into?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh…" Kate grinned. "Well I haven't really seen your house so I guess I should have a tour before making a decision" Kate said getting to her feet and held out her hand for Gibbs. He accepted her hand and rose to his feet.

"I'll go make some dinner then" Gibbs mumbled moving over to the kitchen.

**- The End -**


End file.
